Atmosphere
by LubthaNiBriste
Summary: His name, so sweet pouring from her bright red lips, was chanted against his mouth. It became somewhat of an ancient hymn, a sound of reverence. [ Percy/Thalia] [PWP; smut]


**A/N: OH MY FUCKING GOD IT'S PERLIA SMUT. **

**I decided to do this because I noticed that there was not a lot of it, and that's a shame. Dreadful title, but try not to let that bug you.**

**Okay, I'm finished now. Enjoy.**

* * *

Percy Jackson was a lot of things, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that when your girlfriend said specifically to meet her in your cabin after dinner, that you should be prompt if you wanted to avoid a severe beating. He, however, certainly did not expect to be instantly thrown up against the closed door of his cabin, and his back definitely had not been prepared for the attack either.

Before he could dare to question her, the daughter of Zeus closed her beautiful lips over his, easily slipping her tongue into his mouth. Just like everything else about the girl, her kiss was dominant yet gentle, assertive yet soft.

He quickly flipped their positions, turning and pinning her against the door. See how she liked injuring _her _back, he thought with a wry smile. The change of position caused Thalia to kiss him even harder, balling her hands up in his shirt and tugging him impossibly closer to her warm body.

She pulled her lips away from his long enough to rid him of his shirt, and she demanded, "Bed, now."

Not one to ignore her orders (he had learned that such an action would always result in him getting severely electrocuted), he wrapped his arms around her, pressed his lips to hers, and began backing them onto his bed.

His back fell onto the mattress, and his body did not go a second without feeling her warmth on it. She ran her hand into his hair, tilting his head back as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows as they kissed, feeling Thalia's hand slowly tread down his abdomen. She palmed his erection through his shorts, kneading it sensually, expertly. Her mouth was off of his quickly, moving to envelop his earlobe. She nibbled on the lobe, tugging at it experimentally before peppering kisses to his neck.

He wanted to say something to her, ask her what had gotten into her, but she was persistent and he was putty in her hands. She ceased gripping around him, and she ran her hand teasingly down his thigh. It took every ounce of strength he had not to shiver as she dug her teeth into his collarbone. The dark-haired girl traveled lower, leaving a trail of heat in her wake as he nearly panted beneath her.

Thalia had always been confident, and he knew firsthand that she was no different in the bedroom. It did throw him for a loop sometimes, though.

Her nails raked down his bare chest, arousing a pained wince out of him. A smirk played on her plush red lips, before she pressed them against his waistline. He swallowed thickly. Oral sex was nothing new to them, and they had both proven the talents of their mouths time and time again, but tonight felt slightly different with her. Something in the atmosphere (no Zeus puns intended) was certainly different, and it was making him act like a bashful schoolboy.

What had gotten her in such a mood—?

Her agile fingers unbuttoned him before he could finish his thought, and she pulled his shorts to his knees. Her warm breath floated above the front of his boxers, and he dug his fingernails into his palms. Her firm hand grasped him, and he couldn't hold back his pleasured groan.

Thalia ran her tongue over her teeth slowly, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth before biting down on it. He nearly whimpered when she finally released his member from his boxers. She paused in her exploring of his body to observe, and he suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. Even though she had already seen him naked from the waist down before, he blushed from her stare.

She smiled slowly, leaning closer to his hardened appendage. With a playful flick of her tongue, she drew a pleasured sigh out of Percy. He closed his eyes as she wrapped her full lips around the head, sinking down halfway before slowly rising back up. He held in a voicing of his pleasure and gripped the sheets below him even tighter. Her smooth tongue ran up the length of him, enticing a small amount of fluid from his tip.

"C—can I touch you?" he groaned.

Thalia stopped the ministrations with her mouth, raising a dark eyebrow up at him. "You don't have to ask that, you know. You usually touch me." He blushed, but she didn't remark anything about it. "Where do you want to touch me?" she murmured lowly.

"Anywhere," he replied.

The painful throbbing of his erection became nearly unbearable when she placed his hand on top of her head and sank her mouth back down on him. He moaned throatily, tightening his fingers in her hair as she gradually increased her strokes. Without any warning, she slowly sank completely down, swallowing around his length and slipping her tongue along the underside of his member.

Percy felt a tight coiling begin to form within him, and he released her hair. "Thalia," he panted. "I'm close."

The dark-haired girl removed her mouth, and he outwardly groaned his displeasure. She smirked, rolled her eyes, and slid his pants and underwear from his body. She straddled him, flinging off her sports bra and baring her breasts to his gaze.

Her breasts were a sight to behold, and he found that he quite liked their size and shape—they were neither too big, nor were they too small. Even if she lacked large breasts, she made up for it in her bottom. Percy was pretty sure her ass was the finest thing he had ever seen—besides her in general, of course.

The muscles of her stomach were faintly defined, but he certainly didn't have to squint to notice them. He always thought she had looked athletic—he had sort of figured she ran track or something. He noticed he had been staring at her for too long, but when he glanced up in alarm to check her reaction, he found that she, too, was studying the contours of _his _body. He didn't know whether he should have felt self-conscious or flattered.

Thalia leaned down into him, pressing her lips to his. He thought that she tasted like his favorite blue raspberry Jolly Rancher. He banished the thought from his mind as he cupped the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. Her sweatpants-covered center pressed against his, spreading warmth and doing nothing to alleviate his stiffness.

Letting his instinct take over, he quickly shifted their position, surprising her as he settled above her. He tugged off her sweatpants, which proved to be a difficult task as he took her offered kiss. Her hands wound their way into his hair, and she arched into him when he pecked and tongued his way towards her breasts. The way she gasped beneath him when his soft lips wrapped around her dusky pink nipple sent a shiver down his spine.

Unthinkingly, he bit around the rosebud, tugging it between his teeth. Arching into him, she ran her hands through his hair. His sword-calloused hands slowly wandered their way down to her underwear, before he boldly cupped her sex through the material. She threw her head back and bit down hard on her bottom lip, and he was sure he had never seen anything sexier.

Percy released a quiet groan, feeling his member throb from lack of attention. To know that he was earning sensual purrs and delighted reactions from her…it was enough to make him nearly explode. Fighting off his own want, he dipped his fingers beneath the waistline of her underwear and slid directly past the bare mound that would have donned curly obsidian hair. His fingertips came into contact with her wet, heated flesh, and her eyes snapped shut.

"Don't be shy," she coaxed, tightening her grip on his hair.

He entered her with his index finger, taking great pride in himself whenever she bit her lip in pleasure. He entered her several times before adding his middle finger. He curled them in her, noticing the way she tightened around him.

"Is it good?" he asked her, clearing his throat when his voice sounded raspy. She didn't say anything in response, merely nodding to voice her affirmation. He continued to tease her with his fingers, loving the feel of her around him.

"I—I want to use my mouth on you," Percy admitted, looking to her face. Her eyes flickered open in surprise, but she shakily gave him permission.

Following his instinct, he kissed his way down her body until he was face-to-face with her sex. Her hand had never left his hair, and she now tugged on it painfully. He ran his tongue over his dry lips nervously, leaning closer. He flicked his tongue against her slit, moaning at the taste of her. She nearly purred at his attentions, tugging his head even closer. He swore that he would never tire of tasting her.

With confidence, he swirled his tongue around her clit before slowly working it back down to her entrance. She arched her back as he bravely plunged his tongue into her opening, rubbing it deliciously against her walls. He groaned into her flesh, hearing her whimper and wiggle above him.

Percy slid his hands underneath her body, digging his nails into her supple bottom. He lifted her slightly off of the bed, removing his tongue to run it back up her slit. His lips wrapped around her clit, sucking it into his mouth and softly teasing it with his teeth. She panted louder than before, moving her merciless grip to his strong shoulders.

His tongue ventured back down, instantly sinking into her. Just as she had done to him, he pulled away as soon as he sensed she was close. She glared at him through heavy-lidded eyes, silently daring him to stop completely. He smirked, feeling much more confident than he had before.

Percy made his way back up her body, hesitant to kiss her. He had heard from Annabeth that girls didn't much like to taste themselves. Thalia wrapped her fingers behind his neck, pulling his lips to hers heatedly. Her tongue danced inside of his mouth, greedily exploring the tastes it found there.

"You're so sexy," she murmured against his lips. "But you so owe me an orgasm."

Percy laughed quietly, leaning down to kiss her impossibly red lips. He winked playfully. "Coming right up," he joked. "Hopefully."

He positioned himself at her entrance, his whole body trembling in anticipation. She was going to be his first. Thalia fucking Grace was going to be his first.

"Will this hurt?" he asked slowly, remembering something that Paul had told him while giving him the infamous talk.

Thalia gave him a look that shut him up immediately. "I am sure that I can manage," she commented dryly.

His member entered her slowly, and she visibly tensed, willing herself to adjust to the gradual intrusion. She involuntarily resisted him, her walls gripping around him like a vice. He held back a groan of pleasure, choosing instead to focus on her facial expression. She didn't appear to be in pain, just mild discomfort. By the time he was mostly inside of her, she seemed fairly at ease.

Percy placed his hands on either side of her head, resulting in the shifting of his angle. She winced in pleasure, raking her nails down his back. With a start, he realized that he had never felt so…internally satisfied before. He felt complete and content, as if all he had ever desired in his life had just been handed to him. Thalia felt so heavenly around him.

He pulled out of her body slowly, before working his way back inside her. She was quiet, he noticed. Percy swallowed thickly as he observed her tense form. He wanted nothing more than to cause the strong, beautiful girl to unravel. He wanted to hear her moan his name loudly. He didn't care if anyone heard them. He didn't care if Annabeth heard them.

The daughter of Zeus placed her hands on the nape of his neck, pulling him down to her. Her lips met his heatedly, silently demanding more from him. He sped up his thrusts, smirking in satisfaction as she arched her back in pleasure. She pulled away from their kiss, biting down hard on her bottom lip.

Percy began to thrust harder and faster into her beautiful body, and smirked outwardly when he finally got a response from her. His name, so sweet pouring from her bright red lips, was chanted against his mouth. It became somewhat of an ancient hymn, a sound of reverence. Her beautiful blue eyes fluttered open suddenly, and she attempted to muster up a glare at the sight of his smirk.

Unexpectedly—or, he guessed he should have expected it, this was Thalia—she switched positions on him, causing him to pull out of her and land on his back. He missed her warmth immediately, but he didn't have time to fret it. She slid back onto him soon after, straddling him. She was so incredibly tight, and he began to ask her if she had experienced any pain, but then she gyrated in his lap. His question was halted as he nearly whimpered instead, instinctively placing his hands on her hips.

The daughter of Zeus put her muscles to good use, smoothly rising up his cock before quickly dropping back down. He grunted, gripping her hips tighter. She allowed him to lift her and slam her back down repeatedly.

She was nearly panting above him, and it was driving him wild. All of his previous insecurities had been thrown out the window as soon as he had entered her soft, velvet heat. Without hesitance, he leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth, tugging on it roughly, continuing to thrust inside of her rapidly.

Thalia moaned—loudly. Her fingers found their way to his shoulders and her nails dug into his tan, muscled skin. He let out an growl, which surprised his girl. A wave of possessiveness rolled through him as he pulled her body to his, planting soft kisses all over her flawless neck. His hands traveled lower to her ass, gripping onto it even tighter than he had her hips, and he proceeded to move her up and down on his cock.

"Percy," the daughter of Zeus husked into his ear, helping him to make her body meet his merciless thrusts. "Fuck, right there."

Before she could do anything to stop him, Percy flipped them over, not once pulling out of her tight body. He sped up his thrusts even further, before slowing down to roll his body into hers. She moaned so beautifully that he couldn't resist recapturing her lips. He slid his tongue into her mouth, and wasn't surprised when she fought to be the dominant one. She was feisty like that, his Thalia.

"I'm so close…" she whimpered, though she would have denied doing so. She wrapped her legs around him, just above his waistline. "So close…so fucking close."

Hearing her curse during sex was a major turn-on, and he felt an overwhelming sense of satisfaction fill him because _he _had been the one to cause the obscene words to fall from her pretty mouth. Reaching between their bodies, his fingers assaulted her wet clit, throwing her into an orgasm.

Thalia's legs fell from him, but her hand tightened in his hair. She moaned into his ear, causing goose bumps to rise on his skin, pulling him into her arms. As she shuddered around him, and her walls gripped him the tightest they had all night, Percy felt a hot coiling in his belly. He leaned down and kneaded the skin of her shoulder with his teeth, his thrusts becoming erratic. She wrapped her legs around him again, improving the angle for him. Her soft hands cradled the nape of his neck and she moaned his name, before he reached his climax and released inside of her.

It took them longer to recover than they expected, and Percy nearly fell asleep on top of her. She hummed lowly—and he thought, sexily—as she ran her hand through his curly, messy hair. "Percy, babe, pull out."

He couldn't keep his eyes open, but he slowly and gently pulled out of her, listening closely to see if he was hurting her. He had hardly noticed that she had called him 'babe'. Thalia rarely used pet names with him, but when she did he loved it.

He plopped down next to her, lying down on his side so that he would be facing her. There was a sheen of sweat covering both of them, but it wasn't at all as gross as he thought it would be. He actually found it pretty hot, considering all they had just finished doing. He had lasted longer than he thought he would during his first time, but he wished that he could have made her come more than once.

Thalia sent him a warm, wide smile and he couldn't help but find it completely stunning. It was a sleepy smile, and her eyes weren't as open as they had been before, but he still thought she looked pretty—possibly, the prettiest he had ever seen her. Her hair was sticking up in places, and he had no doubts that his was doing the same.

"How—how was it?" he asked, blinking heavily.

She smirked at him devilishly, and it damn near took his breath away. "Oh, did you think we were finished?" She turned to face him, pulling his face towards hers to engage his chapped lips in a passionate kiss. "All that Big Three stamina, and you aren't wanting to take advantage of it?"

Percy released a breath of relieved air, matching her smirk and meeting her lips again. "I have no idea what frustrated you so much, but I'm sort of glad for it."

She slugged him in his shoulder, ignoring his groan of pain as she once again reversed their positions. Thalia slid further down, facing his arousal, before snickering, "Those new campers have been driving me crazy. And, besides, you just got back from a long quest. Can you really blame me?"

"Normally, girls like to cuddle after their boyfriends come home, and you want to—?"

He was cut off when she once again took him into her mouth, humming around him and causing him to grip her hair.

"Right," he replied to her silence, his voice shaky with arousal. "Just checking."

* * *

**So, what did you think? First time writing and publishing male/female smut. I didn't take the time to edit well, so feel free to point out any mistakes. I won't fry you alive, I promise. **


End file.
